Mine
by krissyg927
Summary: Just Daryl/OC smut.


Mine

Daryl was furious even though he knew it was a business lunch, he knew that, but the thought of his girl out with another man no matter who he was enraged him. Lucy knew about his jealousy and although she had to have this lunch with her boss, she also knew there would be consequences when she got home. They had fought loudly about it that morning and he made it clear how he felt and what he would do about it.

She saw him walk past the restaurant window and she noticed the way he worked his hand in and out of a fist as their eyes met. She had told him about it and he had been pissed, refusing to speak to her the rest of the morning as they both got ready for work. He pulled on his coveralls and flew out of the house to his bike, kick started it and raced to work unable to stop thinking about it.

Merle had tried to reason with him all day at the garage, but Daryl wasn't having it, his woman was going out with some suit and he was not going to hide his anger. By the time he got off work that night he was livid and she wasn't expected home from work yet, so he waited on the front porch steps, stewing, smoking and drinking the beer that was in the fridge on the hot night. With each moment that ticked by he got more and more wound up and by the time she arrived home he was ready to explode.

Lucy was home on time and as she got out of the car she could feel it radiating off of him in waves from all the way across the yard. Their eyes met and she knew he was going to pounce like a wild animal. She looked down at the ring on her left hand that matched the one on his and she smiled. It was going to be one of "those" nights. She grabbed the pizza she stopped to get and before she even slammed her car door he was off the porch and coming towards her.

"Fuck that pizza Lucy, there not going to be any dinner tonight," He swiped it from her hands and slammed it down on her car hood, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the house, "You have a nice lunch? Was it good for you, did you have fun with Benny," He hollered as he pulled her up the driveway, "Did you forget who you belong to?"

Daryl stopped and turned to look back at her, cocked his head to the side and met her eyes. There was a spark there between them that arced like lightning on a hot summer night.

"Do you need an education my smart as hell wife?" He growled, Daryl loved that he was a mechanic, married to a college graduate, a white collar woman he called her. Lucy had chased him in the beginning, she had been the one making the overtures to him and he knew she didn't care what he did for a living. She loved him completely and he was well aware of it, "I think you do..."

Lucy didn't answer, an answer wasn't required, they both knew that. She just allowed him to pull her a cross the yard and up the stairs of their huge wrap around porch. Their big yellow house was her favorite place to be, and he was her favorite person in the world

He pushed her up against the house and ground his hard body into hers, his cock was hard at attention, throbbing and he pushed his pelvis into her then brought his hand down between her legs. Lucy kept her eyes on his, when he acted this way she just knew it would be a great night.

She sucked in a breath in anticipation as he stroked her pussy through the skirt she wore.

"This. Is. Mine. Lucy, MINE," He crashed his mouth into hers forcing her lips apart with his and shoved his tongue into her mouth, devouring her as she melted into him, "You fuckin forget that today? You need a little reminder of how it is?"

"I didn't forget, I saw you walk past us..." She mumbled as he kissed her again, lighting her body on fire, then brought his mouth over her neck and raked his teeth across her skin. Lucy moaned low in her chest and slid her hands into his back pockets, pulling him closer.

"Good, and did your fuckin boss remember that you're a married woman?" He snaked his hands down over his ass and pulled her against him, making sure she felt how hard he was, "Just cause you got some upity job..."

Lucy was a lawyer, a public defender, she had met Daryl when she defended Merle on a trumped up drug charge, Merle had been innocent and Daryl had fallen in love. She kept Merle out of jail and six months later she and Daryl were married.

"He saw you..." She murmured.

"Good, I wanna make sure he knows I'm watching," Daryl snapped, "Think I'll teach you a lesson right here in the front yard." They lived in an old farm house miles away from anyone, he could spank his wife if he wanted to right here outside, he'd done it before, "One you wont soon forget..."

He turned her around and pressed her against the side of the house, once again grinding against her, this time pressing his dick to her ass. His lips were at her ear and he snaked his hands up to her breasts, sliding his thumbs over her nipples through her fussy silk blouse. Lucy arched her back and groaned and it was music to his ears.

"You like that doncha?" He hissed and swiped his tongue over the shell of her ear.

"Yes," She whispered, "Yes..."

"Say it again, baby, who fucks you right?" He pushed against her and continued stroking her nipples and biting her neck enjoying the way she was moaning and pushing back against his dick still trapped in his jeans.

"You do," She breathed out, "You fuck me right, you got what I need."

"Damn fuking right I do," He growled and wiped his hand over his already sweat covered face, "Oh Luce you're gonna get it."

Her arms were pinned behind her and between their bodies but he wasn't hurting her, Daryl would never hurt her, this was their game. He nipped down her neck and sucked hard at the spot she liked, loving the reaction he got, Lucy's legs buckled and he had to hoist her back up.

"Easy girl, I got ya," He smiled against her skin and sucked harder again, "'I'm gonna lift that expensive skirt you got on and fuck you right here woman!" He slid his hands down to her hips and rolled his pelvis against her, letting her know what he had to offer, "Get ready, here it comes."

The first time it happened he had been insanely jealous when they had been dating for a few weeks and he saw her out with another guy. The guy was her cousin Carl from New Jersey, a fact he found out only after a scene much like this one which resulted in Daryl forcing her to call him Daddy, an epic spanking that left his hand sore, and sex so hot that it almost made them spontaneously combust.

"Do it baby, fuck me good..." She egged him on, the more she talked the better it was he knew how to push her buttons and she knew how to push his, "Please Daryl, I need that cock! I need it so bad!"

That first time they laughed about it after, but he confessed that he was insanely jealous and couldn't be sure it wouldn't happen again. It happened now sometimes this way, like tonight, but she knew he just needed to claim her back and it was fucking hot.

Oblivious to Lucy's memories Daryl reached under the back of her skirt and yanked her panties off, tossing them across the porch then plunged two fingers into her already wet pussy.

"Fuckin soaked for me already... that's my dirty girl." Daryl moaned as he unbuckled his pants and shucked them down.

"Only for you, only for you," She cried as he turned her around and lifted her up.

"Wrap your legs around me baby!" He instructed and she obeyed, "That's a good girl, oh fuck! That's my good girl."

He plunged inside her to the hilt with a grunt that echoed off the house and started fucking her nice and hard, Lucy didn't even notice the shingles from the house scratching her back. Later they would take a bath together and he'd make sure there were no marks on her lovely skin.

"Oh fuck yes Daryl!" She moaned as he pushed in and out of her with a claiming his woman vengeance that she loved, "Oh God! Fuck me, give it to me."

"I'm gonna," He growled, "I'm gonna, baby, I'm gonna give it to you so good."

Daryl adjusted her in his arms and reached down between them to stroke her clit. His touch was soft, just right and just what she needed.

"Oh yes baby, make me cum, I need it!" She cried out, "Oh please," He liked when she begged, "Please Daryl! Please!"

"Who's the boss of you?" He moaned and he was so turned on by how wet she was and how responsive she was to him, every time. Meeting her had changed his life and given him freedom to be who he was and he did the same for her, "Answer my question and I'll let you cum all over me."

"You are," She breathed out, already about to explode from his words and actions, "You are!" He was the boss of her, no one made her feel the way that he did, he was her one and only.

"Who's pussy is this?"

"Yours, only yours," She groaned, feeling her body start to tremble, "Oh god Daryl, yes!" She had almost called out sick the day she was assigned to Merle's case, they would never have met. Lucy believed they were soulmates and they would have met anyway, but maybe not. It was a twist of fate that brought them together and they easily could have missed it.

Daryl picked up the pace, feeling her walls start to twitch, and he circled her clit with his finger, driving her to the edge of oblivion fast.

He looked down between them and in the soft light of sunset he watched himself going in and out of her and it was a glorious sight.

"Oh fuck baby that's good," He ran a hand through his hair and kissed her hard, "You're mine, MINE! Don't you fuckin forget it!"

Smack! His hand came down on on her bare ass and she came hard and loud. Lucy screamed and let it wash right over her as she shuddered in his arms.

Daryl felt her body pulling it out of him and he screamed in sweet release as he unloaded every drop inside of her. It seemed to take forever and he was blinded by white hot light behind his eyes, it was so good. Gasping for breath, neither of them moved, it was silent now, birds flew over head possibly startled by their screams of passion.

Daryl pressed his forehead to hers and they both smiled, sweat dripped down both of their faces . "I fuckin love you so much baby."

"Love you too, only you. Forever. ."

"Mine," He snarled and adjusted them, finally letting her down to stand, "Cold pizza again..." He grinned.

"I love cold pizza. " She grinned at him.


End file.
